Harley's IV
by beexfeatheryduster
Summary: Harley's been hurt by her Mistah J, she needs her IV


**Authors Note: Hey guys, this is my first ever attempt. I'm feeling pretty brave putting it up so please, be a little bit gentle. If it's horrible, say you don't like it and oh lords please if you have any pointers or info to help at all pleease tell me, it would be so greatly appreciated. Anyway, here it is for you- Bee x**

* * *

There were times when she wondered if she had made the right choice in taking on this new life and new identity. Those times when he hurt her and mistreated her. Now was one of those times. He had left with a vague plan to lure Batman, or attack any poor soul who got in his way. Thankfully he had left Harley alone. Little Harley Quinn, a girl playing dress up to try please and impress a man she shouldn't love. She knew it well enough, but that was of no help to her. The knowledge might taunt her but it certainly did not help. She didn't appreciate it but there it was, a diseased tumour on her thoughts.

She sighed and dragged herself up from the dirty, dusty warehouse floor. Not even an hour before he had been kissing her and she was His little Harley girl. Now, he had left her, and she didn't know if he would be coming back. Sometimes he did, and sometimes he didn't. She looked around, tears slipping down her face almost without her knowing. The only way she could tell that she was crying as she staggered towards the door, was that her vision was blurred.

She threw open the door as best as she could, the sounds and smells of Gotham City crashing over her like a tremendous wave. Pain exploded all over her body and the tears came thicker and faster than before. He had hurt her body, and hurt her heart. Again. If she were anywhere else or anyone else she might have been able to go to the Hospital and get stitched up. If she were anyone else she wouldn't be in this unholy mess. She was a criminal though, the Clown Prince of Crime's girl. If she went there then she'd be arrested and sent to jail, perhaps even end up in good old Arkham Asylum. She had to laugh at the irony there as she brushed away her tears. Doctor Harleen Quinnzell of Arkham Asylum leaves and returns as Harley Quinn, inmate of Arkham Asylum.

The Hospital was out, so there was only one place left for her to go. Poison Ivy's place. The chances were very high that she'd be home. Just lately Ivy always seemed to be home, tending lovingly to her numerous plants. _She loves those plants more than Mistah J loves me_ Harley thought bitterly as she dragged her damaged ankle along the ground. Ivy would help her. Caring, loving Ivy would always help her. She always had done, and Harley was eternally grateful for that, and she was happy she had a friend. She loved her Mistah J like no one else ever could, but when he was bad Ivy was the one to catch her. She wished that Ivy had literally been there to catch her when Mistah J had pushed her out the window. She still had back pain because of it.

She was close to the man road, the sound of passing car's was louder than it had been when she left the warehouse. The easiest way to get to Ivy's place was by car, but Harlley was in now fit condition to joyride and get away with it. That left her with two options; walk all the way there or see that if, by some divine miracle, Ivy actually answered her phone. It was obvious to Harley that the woman hated mobiles, and most things artificial. Harley paused and stuck her hand into a pocket in her costume. It wasn't that noticeable but it was surprisingly secure. She pulled out her simple mobile phone and flicked through her contacts until she found Ivy whom she had just put down as 'plant lady' Thankfully Ivy had laughed when she had seen that, and promptly changed Harley's number to 'clown girl'. Harley pressed the green call button and placed the phone against her ear, listening with impatience to the dial tone. She'd just about given up on getting an answer when the dial tone stopped.

"Harley Quinn! Finally decided to give your old friend a call" Ivy's voice over the phone was falsely incredulous with a slight bite to the words. She was pissed with Harley. _Just great_ she thought before answering.

"Sorry Ivy. I've been busy helpin' Mistah J. Ya know what he's like" Harley replied, trying to keep her voice chipper and happy as it normally was. There was silence and then a heavy sigh that caused a slight crackling over the phone line.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice heavy with resignation and disappointment. Harley felt bad when she heard that.

"I wanna come over and see ya. I can't get a car though and my ankles reeeeeeealy sore" Harley replied, still with that happy tone. Again there was silence.

"Where are you?" She asked, her tone the same as before. It was obvious that Ivy knew what had happened. Harley paused and looked around, trying to judge exactly where she was other than in one of the many alley's that were pretty much the bones of Gotham City.

"Uh, I'm near the warehouse" She replied rather lamely. She knew that those weren't quite the directions Ivy would have been looking for.

"Go back to the warehouse. I'll get you there in about ten minutes" Ivy said hurriedly before the phone line went dead. Harley put her phone back in her pocket. She turned round, using the alley wall to support herself. Slowly, she made her way back to the warehouse, thankful that Ivy was coming to help her. Nobody else would.

* * *

Pamela Isely, or Poison Ivy as she was now know, did not particularly like being disturbed when tending to her plants. If it had been anyone other than Harley, they would be in a massive amount of trouble. Harley Quinn was a sweet little darling, with an unfortunate taste in men. She was devoted to the man she loved which would be good in any circumstance other than the one she was in. Joker deserved nothing Harley gave him, at least in Ivy's opinion. He treated her dreadfully and there were times when he was downright off the scale abusive. It seemed that this was one of those times.

Ivy had a very strong feeling as she sped along the streets of Gotham to the warehouse, that she was going to be confronted with a less than happy sight. Harley had said her ankle was injured but there could be more. There probably was more. It was such a shame, Harley was like the little sister Ivy would have liked. She was funny, when she wasn't talking about Joker. She was clever, when she wasn't talking about Joker. Everything Ivy liked about Harley Quinn was there only when Joker wasn't anywhere near her, physically or in her mind. It was tragic, her complete and utter submission to that psychotic madman. CHAUVANISTIC psychotic madman. That just did not do in Ivy's book.

Sighing, she spun the wheel and turned into the side street that would take her to the warehouse. When she was reasonably close to the warehouse she switched off the headlights and took the rest of the road slow, relying on her eyesight to guide her. Seeing as how her car had no roof, that particular matter was much easier to attend to. Ivy's main reason behind her choice of car though was that she loved the feel of the wind in her fiery red locks. The reason she had turned off the headlights? So as not to blind Harley with their horrible, glaring, artificial, synthesized light.

She could make out a shape that looked very familiar, and slowed the car's approach to a crawl. She braked, coming to a smooth and gentle stop beside the familiar black and red costumed Harley Quinn, complete with Jester hat and clown make up as always. Despite her friends assurances that the costume and make-up didn't take long to apply, Ivy was not keen on the idea. It was just dress up, meant to inspire something, just like the Batman. Some would claim that Ivy herself did the same, except she had always possessed those clothes, just never had the courage to wear them until Pamela Isely became Poison Ivy.

"Hey Ivy!" Harley called out cheerfully, offering her friend a small wave.

"Get in" Ivy said, leaning over to push open the passenger door. Harley went round the side and lowered herself into the seat. When she was settled and the door was shut Ivy looked at her, properly looked at her. The make-up was smudged and clean off in some places, revealing skin that already had bruises beginning to blossom. There were tear tracks down her face and Ivy knew that her ankle was in some bad shape also. All in all, the damage didn't appear to be all that bad. Ivy still had murderous thoughts towards the Joker though. No matter how minimal the damage, he had still hurt Harley. Again.

"How long do you want me to stay?" Ivy asked as she switched the headlights on and put the car in reverse.

"Till Mistah J comes and finds me" Came the peppy reply from her overly cheerful friend. No matter how happy she wanted to seem, Harley Quinn was hurting. Hurting bad. Ivy could see it in her eyes. This had happened once and again and again and again. Ivy knew that if she didn't try and do something then her friend would always be there to hurt until one day Joker went too far and Harley ended up in her grave.

"I hope he doesn't" Ivy muttered in reply, quietly enough that the clown girl didn't hear. That was one conversation they never needed to have, ever.


End file.
